Dragon
by Saphira1001
Summary: you all know about Phoenix. but what if it wasnt the only psychic entity out there? What would they be like? read and find out. Two new chapters and complete
1. Prologue

Prologue

In an opening in a forest, the moon is shining, and several people are standing as though waiting for something just then a figure comes from the forest and begins to speak. 

"It is time my brethren. We have found the traitor. If we attack now she will be an easy target." 

"Patience my brother we don't know if the host is aware of the situation." 

"I agree the person may be innocent and if that is the case we should try to help."

"The person is aiding an enemy and could be a real treat." 

"What do you think Dragon?" 

"We will investigate the situation and then make a decision. Where is our sister located?" said the one called Dragon 

"Salem, New York." 

"Then there is where we will go. Now let us be off."

A breeze went through the clearing and the people disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jean stop that sign from falling on those people." shouted Cyclops  
"I got it." said Jean  
"Storm make it rain to put out those fire."  
"I shall see to it." said the weather witch  
"Rogue get those people out of the way."  
"My pleasure sugar."  
"Gambit and Wolverine there are some people trapped in the cars get them to safety."  
"Gambit will get them to safety monsieur." said the Cajun thief  
"Sure slim." said the clawed Canadian

As they finished these tasks. The danger room session ended.

"Well that was good work team." said Cyclops as they exited the room.  
"We will see you guys later the girls are going into town to do some shopping." said Jean

The girls had been shopping for awhile when Rogue bumped into someone and her bags spilled all over  
"Ah shoot. Ah'm sorry." she said to the stranger she looked at the person. It was a girl who appeared about fifteen years old. She had long black hair and sapphire blue eyes.  
"Its alright." she said bending down to help Rogue pick up her bags  
"Thanks."  
"Your welcome." the girl then met Jeans eyes and something inside of Jean seemed to sense a familiarity.  
"What's your name?" asked Jean  
"Saphira." she said  
"Are you from around here."  
"No actually, I am from Toronto, Canada. I'm here with a group of friends." Saphira said "Why do you ask?" she questioned  
"Just curious."  
"Alright then, goodbye Jean." and with that she walked away.  
"What was that about Jean?" asked Rogue  
"Something just seems weird about that girl." said Jean  
"Have you ever met before?" asked Ororo  
"No why?" questioned Jean  
"Because you didn't say your name in that conversation, but when she left she said 'goodbye Jean.'" She explained, the other two looked at each other and wondered how she could have known that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night in an apartment building there were six people. Two of which stood facing each other

"Why didn't you tell me she was one than the x-men!?"

"Because if I did you would have been hesitant coming."

"This changes everything!"

"How?"

"She is living under the roof of Charles Xavier. He is the most powerful telepath in the universe."

"You mean other than yourself."

"No! I could easily defeat any other telepath but Xavier."

"I have heard about him he doesn't seem to be that powerful."

"That's because he hold back on his power. If he were to use all of his power against me he would win."

"Then what should we do?"

"Dove!"

"Yes." Came the reply from one of the other people in the room

"We will need to infiltrate them and gain there trust. You will be perfect for that role."

"Are you sure Dragon? You want me to do it?" came the voice of Dove

"That depends are you ready?" came the voice of Dragon

"Yes I will not let you down." Said Dove

"It is not about letting me down, but failing the universe, and I will not let that happen." Dragon said with a growl at the end.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own x-men1 

Chapter 2

"X-Men gather in the war room immediately!" came the telepathic call of Professor Xavier.

"What is it Professor? Asked Cyclops as he and the others entered the room.

"I have discovered a mutant girl in Hempstead, New York. From what I can detect her powers have recently developed and she is terrified." Said the Professor

"What can she do?" asked Jean

"I cannot tell exactly, something is blocking me. Go and see if you can talk to her." He said

"Alright Wolverine, Storm, and I will go." Cyclops said "So let's go."

xXx

"Please leave me alone!" came the panicked cry from a girl running down the street

"Freak! Lets get her." Came a voice from a man leading a group of people

"Hey bub. If I were you I would keep my opinions to myself." said Wolverine who appeared suddenly extending his claws. The crowd looked apprehensively at the claws for a moment, and then retreated. Wolverine chuckled for a moment then turned his attention to the girl. She seemed to be in her late teens, and she was quite a sight. The girl had pale skin, white hair, and her eyes had black sclera, white iris', and no pupil. Storm was the first to approach the girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Ya I'm okay." Said the girl

"What is your name?"

"Christine." She said simply

"Well Christine where is your family?" asked Storm

"I don't have one." Christine said "They abandoned me." she added with an afterthought

"Well why don't you come with us." asked Cyclops

"What?" she asked surprised

"You could stay with us if you want." said Cyclops

"But doesn't it bother you." She asked looking at her feet

"What bother me?" he asked confused

"The way I look."

"No, not at all." A smile grew on Christine's face

"Well then I would love to."

xXx

"Hello Christine." said Professor Xavier

"Hello." she said

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

"Nice to meet you sir." Christine said

"So how are you." he asked

"Fine." she responded. Professor Xavier could tell that something was making her uncomfortable so he tried to probe her mind to see what it was. He was surprised to find that the girls mind looked like none he had ever seen before, not to mention it was completely surrounded by a strong telepathic shield.

"Are you a telepath?" he asked

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Your mind is protected by a strong shield." her face flashed quickly something that resembled fear but it was there and gone in a second.

"Oh ya that. You didn't look past it did you?" she asked

"No. Don't worry I won't look in your mind again if you don't want me to."

"Thank-you."

Just then Jean entered the office.

"Christine this is Jean Grey, Jean this is Christine." introduced Charles

"Hello." said Christine standing up and holding out her hand. She and Jean shook hands and at the moment their hands touched Jean felt a surge of power run through her at the touch.

"Have we met before?" Jean asked

"No I don't think so." Christine said looking thoughtful

"Jean." said the professor "Would you mind showing Christine to one of the guest rooms?"

"Of course Professor." Jean said "This way." Christine followed Jean out of the Professors office.

'_Something seems strange about that girl. Her mind appeared so alien. Yet in her mind there was some sense of duty and justice, and something I cannot describe that seemed so familiar.' _The Professor thought as he watched the young girl leave.

xXx

"So here you are." said Jean when they arrived at the room

"Thanks." said Christine

"Well...have a good night." Jean said after an awkward pause

"Ya good night." said Christine

As soon as the door closed Christine went over and locked it then pulled the drapes over the windows closed. She then walked over to a mirror on one of the walls.

"Ac obva trakinh fiantr." she said and then the mirror was filled with a black haze for a moment and then a dark room was revealed with five people in it.

"Ah Dove. I was beginning to worry." said the one known as Dragon

"I apologize Dragon I was busy with introductions." said Dove

"No matter no matter you are here now and that is what is important at the moment."

"Dove are you alright? Your not hurt or anything?" came the voice of another person in the room. Dove rolled here eyes.

"Do not worry Badger, I am fine." Dove said Badger nodded.

"Is anyone suspicious of you?" asked Dragon

"Not as far as I can tell." Dragon nodded

"Very good Dove. Here is some advice be careful, remember what is at stake here, and don't do anything stupid."

"I understand. I will speak with you again tomorrow. Until then goodbye."

The mirror once again filled with a black haze and Christine walked away from the mirror.

xXx

Just in case it didn't make sense Christine and Dove are the same person


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer i do not own x-men

* * *

Chapter 3

1"No way he actually said that." asked Kitty

"Ya I couldn't believe it when I was told but it's true." said Jubilee as the two of them entered the kitchen.

"Hey who is that?" asked Kitty indicating a girl with long white hair who was drinking some tea

"I don't know. Must be a new girl." said Jubilee

"Hey." Kitty said to the girl "Whats your name?" The girl did not appear to hear her.

"Umm..hello?" asked Jubilee

"What?" said the girl jumping slightly and turning her head to the others. "Oh sorry did you say something?" she asked

"Just wondering what your name was." said Jubilee

"Oh ya my name is Christine." she said

"Nice to meet you Christine I'm Kitty and this is Jubilee."

"Hey." said Jubilee "So your new here aren't you."

"Ya I arrived here yesterday." said Christine

"Cool so what kind of powers do you have?" Kitty asked

"My powers? Oh yes um well I can run fast, fly, and I have far better vision than humans, I mean normal people." Christine said and then hastily took a drink from her tea.

"Sweet." said Jubilee

Then Jean and Scott entered the kitchen, Christine and Jean locked eyes for a moment and then broke the contact, Christine got up.

"Well I am going to go and find where my first class is." said Christine

"What class is that?" asked Kitty

"World History." she responded

"Cool we have too." said Jubilee "We'll show you where it is."

"Thanks." Said Christine the three of them then walked out.

"Whats wrong Jean?" asked Cyclops

"I don't know Scott there is just something about that girl that seems familiar." said Jean

"A good familiar, or a bad familiar?" he asked

"A very bad familiar."

oOo

"Ac obva trakinh fiantr." Said Christine into her mirror that night

"Ah Dove how are the humans treating you?" came the voice of Dragon through the mirror

"Fine you know it is quite comical there science. Can you believe that they don't think Pluto is a planet it is quite amusing." Said Dove

"Focus Dove. Now here is what I want you to do, find out as much as you can about the host. By that I mean what the others think of her, and when we capture her will the others there put up a fight even when we revile the true nature of the traitor."

"As you command." Said Dove with a bow then the mirror returned to its original state

oOo

"So what do you guys think about the teachers around here?" asked Christine to Kitty and Jubilee the next day at lunch.

"Well they teach there subjects well and.." began Kitty

"No I mean on a personal level. There personalities if you will."

"Well everyone seems to be afraid of Wolverine but he can be super nice when he wants to be." Said Jubilee

"Storm is always there for us if we need advice or someone to comfort us." Said Kitty

"Well what about Jean Grey what do you think of her?" asked Christine

"Oh Jean is amazing. I don't know of anyone who doesn't like her." Said Jubilee

"What if hypothetically speaking she were in danger how would the others around here react?" Christine asked the pair of them

"Well naturally we would all try to save her no matter what." Kitty responded Christine did not look to thrilled about that. "is something wrong?" Kitty asked seeing the expression on her face

"Oh no nothing is wrong listen I will catch up with you guys in a little bit I gotta do something." said Christine getting up

"Ok see ya." said Jubilee with a confused look on her face."

As Christine was walking to her room she heard voices coming from Professor Xavier's study and she decided to hear what they were discussing.

"So what is the meeting about Professor?" asked Cyclops

"I have just received word from Lilandra that she will be arriving here in a few days." said the Professor

"What is the occasion?" asked Wolverine

"I am not sure Logan. She just said that there was something that she needed help with and was coming here to discuss it with us." He said

Christine's eyes were huge at this news "Nononono ah fuekp." She said to herself and hurried back to her room. When she had closed and locked the door she went up to her mirror and said "Ac obva trakinh fiantr"

"Yes Dove you already have news?" came Dragons voice

"Yes I do and you are not going to like it at all." Said Dove

"Well what is it?" said Dragon urgently

"Ok the host Jean is well liked by everyone and apparently the others will put up a struggle when we get her."

"We expected as much I am not particularly alarmed by this news."

"That is not the bad part." Said Dove "I have just overheard that the Shi'ar are coming here to Earth."

"WHAT!" yelled Dragon "Did you say the Shi'ar are coming?" Dove nodded "Are you absolutely sure?" Dove nodded again "Alright then this changes everything. We will head over to the Xavier institute immediately. Do not I repeat do not do anything stupid until we arrive is that understood!"

"Yes Dragon I understand." And with that the mirror returned to its original state

"Now I know why you seem so familiar." Came a voice from behind Dove. Startled she turned around.

"Excuse me?" asked Christine

"You can stop the act Dove." Jean said with her voice gaining a deeper more powerful tone to it. When she said this Christine seemed to gain something new to her eyes. The fear that was there was gone and a sense of timeless wisdom took its place.

"I take it that I am no longer speaking to Jean Grey."

"You would be correct old friend."

"You are no friend of mine traitor." Dove said

"Traitor?" she said with a smirk "Why I believe you must have me mistaken with another."

"I was under the impression I was speaking to the Phoenix." The phoenix smiled.

"Time has not affected your memory Dove. May I ask why you are here? This galaxy is guarded by Wolf."

"Dragon sent me." Dove said when she said this Phoenix paled.

"What did you say?" she asked with an air of both fear and anger to her voice.

"Dragon called me away from Denoa to help." Dove said "She detected you here and called us hers."

"Who else is here!" Phoenix demanded

"Well there is Bear, Dolphin, Badger, Wolf, me, and of course Dragon."

"Dragon is here!"

"Yes. You and the Shi'ar will pay for your crimes." Dove said with an air of authority

"Well. I hope that the others did not expect you to stop me." Phoenix said slowly and with anger laced with every syllable "Because you" her eyes turned red "do not" items began to fly around the room "stand a chance" her red hair began to look like fire as it whipped around her face "against me."  
Dove began to scream as the Phoenix began to telekinetically crush her insides and tear her flesh, then in a flash of fire that completely over took her Dove was gone.

Suddenly the other entities felt the same sensation and they knew that Dove was dead. They all turned toward Dragon who stood breathing angrily then raised her head to the sky and screamed releasing a burst of fire from her mouth.

* * *

so what do you think reviews are apreciated


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer i dont own x-men

* * *

Chapter 4

"Jean what happened? I heard someone screaming" asked Ororo as she entered Christine's room and seeing the mess.

"I have no idea." Phoenix replied with false concern lacing her voice "I was just talking to her and suddenly she began to scream and everything began to fly around the room and she vanished."

"That is strange." Ororo answered

"Is everyone alright?" asked Scott who just arrived with the other X-men

"Ya except Christine, she has vanished Scott." said Phoenix with Jeans voice

"What happened Jean." asked Professor X

As Phoenix was about to answer the mansions alarm went off.

"What the heck!" said Logan the team minus Jean went to the front of the mansion and were faced with five people. The one standing in the front appeared human girl in her teens with long black hair and blue eyes. On her right was another woman who appeared to be in her twenties but was covered with green scales and had a black fin coming from her back. Standing next to her was a man apparently in his thirties with brown hair and a white streak going down the middle, he had no thumbs. On the opposite side of the woman in front was a male in his twenties with dog like ears and a bushy tail. The person next to him was an extremely tall male in his late thirties and was completely covered in fur and had long pointed nails.

The x-men were taking in the groups strange appearance when Cyclops finally spoke.

"Who are you and what do you want." The girl in front stepped forward

"My name is Dragon. On my right is Dolphin followed by Badger, and on my left is Wolf followed by Bear. We are here to take vengeance upon a traitor."

"Who would that be bub." asked Logan

"Phoenix is her name but as I understand her current host is called Jean Grey." said Dragon

"What has the Phoenix done wrong?" asked Ororo

"Well The Phoenix is responsible for destroying six worlds, taking billions of lives, and killing her fellow entities Bat, Griffin, and now Dove." Listed Dragon

"You off your rocker cher." said Gambit

"Gambits right the Phoenix is our friend and has helped us and the Shi'ar save countless lives." Said Cyclops Dragon laughed

"The Shi'ar save lives? Those heartless murders would only save themselves."

"Listen suga' I don't know what Shi'ar your talkin about but Lilandra and her guard along with the Phoenix helped us stop D'Ken from destroying the universe." Said Rogue

"Wow I am surprised that the Shi'ar went through the whole ordeal for Earth." said Dragon more to herself than the others "Let me guess the end of your little adventure." She said to the x-men "You along with the help of Lilandra and the Phoenix managed to stop D'Ken from using the M'Kraan crystal and he fell cationic never to hurt another again."

"Yes but how in the world did you know that?" asked Cyclops surprised

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but the Shi'ar go through that scenario every time they find a planet that they want to destroy."

"Now why would they do that?" asked Cyclops doubtful of this explanation

"To get an understanding of the planets people and their abilities." said Dragon

"You are lying." said Professor X "Lilandra is good and would never lie to me."

"And why wouldn't she lie to you?" said Dragon "It wouldn't be because you have a strong Psychic connection with Lilandra and she loves you would it?" the professor looked shocked at her knowledge of this, she chuckled "Sorry to tell you this but the Shi'ar don't feel love. They only feel anger, hatred, and lust. They just happen to be very good actors."

"No it isn't true. It can't be true." The last part was just a whisper from the Professors mouth.

"If you don't believe me why don't you ask her yourself? She will be here in a little while wont she?"

"She said a few days, but how did you know that?"

"Your newest student Christine well she isn't a mutant. She was a Deonian serving host to the entity named Dove. She had overheard you conversation about the Shi'ar rulers arrival and told me, just before Phoenix killed her. Now if you'll excuse us we have a murderer to catch." with that she began walking forward

"Just what do you plan on doing to Jean?" asked Cyclops stepping in front of her

"Well we are going to try and extract the Phoenix from her."

"And if that doesn't work?" asked Cyclops

"Unfortunately we will have to take down your Jean Grey along with the Phoenix." said Dragon simply

"Well then I am going to have to stop you. I wont let you hurt Jean, and frankly I still don't know if I believe you." said Cyclops

"Well firstly you have no chance of stopping me I am far to powerful for you and second, if you are still doubtful why don't you ask Lilandra she just so happens to be in a ship about to fly above us." As she said this a Shi'ar ship flew over them and landed.

"Party time." said Dolphin as Lilandra exited the ship along with several others including D'Ken. At the sight of D'Ken the x-men looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, well, well a Boeagan, Eotyhan, Jupitan, and a Qperan. This is a most unusual gathering of people." said Lilandra looking at the entities hosts

"My dear I do not think they are a random group." Said D'Ken

"What do you mean my love?" asked Lilandra at the last two words Charles face showed a pain far worse than physical harm could do.

"Lilandra I think we are in the presence of the Psychic Guard." said D'Ken with mock awe. Lilandra looked shocked for a moment then turned toward the group.

"Well D'Ken I see your old age has not affected your memory unlike your wife's." Said Dragon

"Wife!" said several x-men at once

"Guess I didn't get to that part did I?" said Dragon

"That is odd?" said D'Ken "There doesn't seem to be any one from the Innigskld galaxy here where is Dove?"

"I took care of her." Came the voice of the Phoenix who began walking toward D'Ken

"Jean?" asked Cyclops

"I'm sorry she is not in at the moment. But maybe I can help you" said Phoenix with an evil grin

"Dragon." said Badger "The Jean girl is too far gone to detach the Phoenix."

"Yes the poor girl did put up quite a fight though. In the end she just wasn't good enough." said Phoenix

"What do you mean? Where is Jean?" demanded Cyclops

"Gone. All that is left of her is her body which is now mine to control."

"Are you ready?" asked D'Ken to Phoenix

"Of coarse my king." said Phoenix

"Then we are ready." Lilandra said one of the men who stood around them retreated back to the ship.

"What exactly are you ready for Lilandra?" asked Charles looking at Lilandra with pain still lurking in his eyes.

"Well its simple after we kill all of you this planet will be easy taking." She said

"One problem Lilandra." said Dragon

"What would that be?" Lilandra asked

"Alonane." Dragon said

"You are calling an Alonane?" asked D'Ken shocked

"Yes I am." said Dragon with determination in her eyes

"What is an Alonane?" asked Storm

"Fifteen warriors on each side facing each other winner takes control of the others planet." said Phoenix

"Only problem with that Dragon is that I only count five of you against us." said D'Ken with a smirk

"Count again." said Dragon as five humans walked over to the entities. All appeared to be in their teens. One a male had short brown hair was about 6'5 and had blue eyes. A female was a brunette had brown eyes and was about 5'3. A second male was about 6'3 had spiky black hair and brown eyes. Another female had blonde hair has green eyes and was about 5'6. Finally the third male had brown eyes Dirty blonde hair and was 6'2.

"D'Ken, Lilandra, Phoenix. I would like for you to meet the Guardians. They are a group of Canadian mutants, my current host is their leader so they were willing to lend a hand." Said Dragon "May I introduce Minarus to the first male, Aquamarine the first female, Goliath the second male, Forest the second female, and Earthquake."

"Still Dragon that only leaves you with ten." said D'Ken a little more nervous now

"Eleven." said Storm "I don't want to fight you Jean but I will not stand by and let my planet be destroyed."

"Ah' guess I make tweleve." said Rouge "Storms right I gotta protect my home."

"Well if my cher is goin then Gambit be thirteen." said Remy

"I am doing it for Jeanny." said Wolverine

"I guess I am fifteen then." said Cyclops

"Thank you all." said Dragon "So D'Ken are you ready?"

D'Ken looked around him at the people around him. "Very well." he said

Dragon raised her hands to the sky and shouted "Trut anud vac Alonane!" a flash of light engulfed all of the fighters and they were gone.

* * *

Let me know what you think of the story purlease


	6. Chapter 5

i don't own x-men

* * *

Chapter 5

The next thing the X-men and the others knew they were in a rocky terrain with no signs of life anywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Cyclops

"The planet of Rodankin." answered Dragon scanning the area

"Sweet home field advantage." said Badger grinning

"Don't get too cocky." said Dolphin

"Ya remember what happened on Pluto." said Wolf grinning, and then an earthquake shook the ground below them.

"Chris!" cried the mutant Forest angrily

"It's not me." said Earthquake then out of nowhere the Shi'ar appeared.

"This is your last warning Dragon!" called D'Ken "Give up now or die."

Dragon looked at the king for a moment. Then she raised her palm upward and a small black flame appeared there, which turned into a stream of the fire and shot straight toward the opposing army.

"Party time." said Minaris and then he rose off the ground and flew toward the Shi'ar followed closely by Aquamarine, Goliath, Forest, and Earthquake.

"Come on team let's go." said Cyclops and the X-men charged foreword.

The Shi'ar member Starbolt started shooting energy beams at Aquamarine, who dodged the beams. Then she used her mutation to pull water from the air that surrounded Starbolt then turned into ice freezing the alien.

Storm was fighting Flashfire, who was using his control over lightning to try and knock Storm out of the sky. However she called on a tornado to blow him away where he landed unconscious.

Elsewhere Fang of the Shi'ar and Wolverine were fighting and neither seemed to be gaining the upper hand. Then a tree burst from the ground and encased Fang. Wolverine looked around frantically to see who had helped him and Forest gave him a little salute.

Lilandra was fighting Dolphin, and losing so terribly it was quite pathetic. Lilandra was trying to deliver a successful punch to Dolphin but the Eotyhan was too agile and kept dodging the blows. This kept up until Dolphin jumped back a ways and grabbed a scale from each arm and threw them at Lilandra where they, upon contact with the Shi'ar woman, exploded knocking her unconscious.

Mentor of the Shi'ar was fighting Cyclops and seemed to be winning until a well placed blast from Cyclops made him lose his footing and then a punch to the face and Mentor collapsed.

Elsewhere Rouge was fighting Astra. Astra kept becoming intangible to dodge Rouge's punches. Finally Rouge took off one of her gloves and when Astra became tangible to try and punch Rouge, she touched Astra's face causing the alien to pass out.

D'Ken was fighting Wolf. Wolf had dog like claws coming from the tips of his fingers and was trying to claw D'Ken's face. D'Ken managed to deliver a punch to Wolf's gut, which caused the entity to double over in pain for a moment before he was able to slash D'Kens face and punch him unconscious.

Minaris of the Gladiators was fighting Hobgoblin who changed into a tiger and charged at Minaris. The mutant got his necklace, with the Star of David on it, and expanded the metal chain and wrapped it tightly around the tiger's neck, causing Hobgoblin to pass out from lack of air.

Bear was currently fighting Gladiator. Gladiator had Bear in a full nelson but then bear began to grow in size forcing Gladiator to release his hold on the Boeagan. Then he grabbed Gladiator and threw the Shi'ar guard into the ground rendering him unconscious.

Gambit and Nightside were also fighting. Nightside was trying to create darkness around the Cajun so he couldn't see. So he charged one of his cards so he could see, then he spotted Nightside moving and threw his card which exploded upon contact, and the woman fell unconscious.

Goliath of the Guardians was fighting both Neutron and Titan. Goliath grabbed Neutron and threw him at Titan and they collided with such a force that the sound of their bodies colliding was deafening, and they both flew out of sight.

Badger was fighting Deathbird, she managed to claw his face but Badger retaliated by delivering a small telepathic blow to stun her then jumped behind her and twisted a nerve in her neck causing her to faint.

Electron of the Shi'ar was fighting Earthquake. Electron was shooting electricity at Earthquake so often that he was focusing all his energy on dodging until finally in Electrons moment hesitation Earthquake controlled the ground to rise up and knock him unconscious.

While all this was happening, above the fighting Dragon and Phoenix were circling each other.

"You will not win this Dragon!" spat Phoenix

"You both underestimate my ability, and overestimate your own." said Dragon calmly

"Well we will just see about that." She then telekinetically lifted a bolder and hurled it at Dragon, who waved her hand and the bolder disappeared. Then it reappeared behind Phoenix and crashed into her. Dragon then caused the black flames to come out of her right hand and fly toward Phoenix. She managed to form a telekinetic shied to protect herself just in time.

"This will get us nowhere Phoenix." said Dragon "There is only one way to solve this."

"Yes I suppose there is." Phoenix said staring, with hatred in her eyes, at Dragon

Then a voice appeared in the X-men and Gladiators minds. "_I am going to try and get the Phoenix away from Jean Grey's body. Hopefully if all goes according to plan you will have your Jean back." _said Dragon

_"But what about Black Fire?" _asked Minaris

_"Your friend will be fine, but I do require the use of her body for a little longer."_

Then both Dragon and Phoenix, who had been circling each other during Dragon's telepathic conversation, both stopped moving completely and stared at each other their eyes glowing faintly.

"Hey what's happened to them?" asked Cyclops

"It seems as though they've gone into a telepathic fight." observed Storm

"Well then I'd reckin' that we're in trouble, there's no way that Dragon's strong enough to beat the Phoenix, I mean even the Professor would have trouble with that." said Rouge worried

"I wouldn't worry about that Rouge." said Aquamarine "Even without the Dragon, Black Fire's telepathy would put your Jean Grey to shame, and the Dragon has raised that power even higher."

"Gambit thinks we just need to wait for the les filles to come back to the present." said Gambit

While in the Astral Plane two figures were beginning a fight that both had been preparing for, for centuries. The forms of a dragon and phoenix were facing each other. Then Dragon moved forward and tried to grab Phoenix in its jaw, Phoenix flew away just in time. Phoenix tried to claw Dragon's eyes but a swipe from the beast's tail knocked the bird off its course.

Back on Rodankin Jean's body gave a shudder, but then went still again. Meanwhile Phoenix was now trying to avoid Dragon's claws from knocking it out of the astral sky. Dragon gave a fierce roar that was heard by every telepath in the universe. This roar, when heard by Phoenix, made it realize that this was going to be its last fight. When it had come to this conclusion Phoenix decided that it would not go down alone, so Phoenix quickly thought of its last plan.

Dragon readied itself then launched a physic blast at the Phoenix, so powerful that the entire Astra Plane shook from its force. As it was about to hit the Phoenix tightened its hold on Jean's mind. The Dragon realized what had happened a split second too late. Jean Grey's mind was, like the Phoenix obliterated.

1On Rodankin Jean's body fell to the ground and Black Fire's eyes flashed for a moment coming back to reality.

"Jean!" cried Scott running to his beloved's body "What did you do!" he demanded of Dragon

"I'm truly sorry Cyclops, I attacked the Phoenix when I knew her hold on the girl had loosened enough to destroy one but not the other, but at the last moment the Phoenix tightened it's hold on her thus destroying Jean's mind along with the Phoenix." said Dragon with a note of sorrow in her voice

"Well it's alright the Professor can fix her mind." said Cyclops with a note of desperation to his voice

"No. I'm sorry, but he can't the damage is to extensive." said the Dragon calmly

"YOU'RE LYING!" screamed Cyclops

"Scott..." said Storm with tears in her eyes "Scott she's gone." 1

"NO SHE'S NOT!" he seemed quite mad now, but then he fell to the ground unconscious, everyone looked at Minaris who was standing behind Cyclops.

"Sorry," said Minaris with a shrug "I figured he needed time to calm down."

Dragon nodded, then addressed the Guardians "I am going to return these people back to Earth. I trust you can handle things here."

"Of course." said Wolf

"Then we will be off." said Dragon then they all vanished then reappeared in front of the x-mansion

"Are you all okay?" asked Professor X when he saw them arrive

"Everyone 'cept Jennie." said Logan misery in every syllable

"What happened?" Charles asked

"They can tell you later." said Dragon to Xavier then turned her attention to the others "I want to thank you for all you help, X-men and Gladiators I am in your debt. If there is anything I can do."

"Well it would be appreciated if you could give us Black Fire back." said Aquamarine

"Of course, so now I will be off." said Dragon then Black Fire's body seemed to glow for a moment then a shadow seemed to pull from her body and shot into the sky. Then Black Fire's hair turned from black to red, and then she staggered for a moment. Minaris caught her before she fell.

"You okay?" he asked

"Well, considering that I've just been possessed by a psychic entity for 168 hours, I'm doin' great." she said sarcastically

"And she's back." said Goliath

"Listen." said Xavier "If you need a place to stay for the night, you are welcome to stay here."

Black Fire looked at her teammates for a moment then gave a knowing smiled and said "Thank you for the offer, but we'll just be on our way." then the Gladiators turned into a black mist and a second later disappeared.

* * *

Hey im back, sorry if there is confusion between Gladiator and the Gladiators i realized this a moment ago and am too lazy to fix it. The Gladiators are the Gladiators in my brain so it would take me a while too get used to a new team name, so ya. if it bothers you can cry a river then build a bridge and get over it.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Mr. Sinister was sitting in a throne like chair staring at a door as if waiting for something, or someone. Almost as if on cue Ruckus entered the room.

"What news do you bring?" Sinister asked him

"Well it's confirmed Jean is dead." said Ruckus but then added quickly seeing the rage entering Sinister's face "We did manage to locate some of our other targets."

Sinister sat up straighter in his chair "Which ones?"

"These two." said Ruckus handing to folders to Sinister. He took them and looked inside; as he did a grin crawled onto his face.

"Well, well, well it looks like it's time to bring my top students home." he then began to laugh and the files in his hand fell to the floor, open, revealing the pictures of Black Fire and Minaris.

To Be Continued...


End file.
